


Truth or Dare?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p><p>The one where the pack plays truth or dare, Scott and Liam realize stuff, and there's a lot of kissing (among other things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Ever since Kira had moved back to New York, Scott had been mourning her absence, not so much because she had been his girlfriend, but because she had been a close friend. He had stopped caring for her romantically for a while, someone else on his mind.

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and finally stomped into his house one day, a look of determination on his face.

“That’s it, dude! You have got to get out of this funk.” Scott looked up at him from where he’d been mindlessly flicking through channels.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking back at the TV, “How do I do that?”

“I don’t know, Scott, just…” He searched his mind before flailing his arms in epiphany, “We’ll have a party!”

Scott looked up, interested, “A party?”

Stiles nodded, “A party. We can invite some people over.” He paused, “Like Liam.”

Scott looked up at him with wide eyes before switching back to a neutral expression, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles just grinned at him.

“Come on, Scotty, don’t give me that. I see how you two look at each other.”

Scott turned around, a hopeful expression on his face, “He looks at me? How does he look at me? Stiles, does he look at me?” The alpha shot the questions at Stiles, who nodded to himself.

“Definitely inviting Liam.”

* * *

 

Liam and Mason walked up the path to Scott’s house on a Saturday night, the half-moon shining down on them as Mason knocked lightly on the door.

It opened after a moment to reveal Scott. The older boy smiling at Liam, who smiled back. They gazed for a few seconds before Mason waved his hand in front of them, going, “Uh, guys?”

They snapped out of it, blushing. Scott nodded at him, stepping back and opening the door wider for them to be able to come in.

Mason walked in, taking in the place as Scott pulled Liam aside, “Why’s he here?” He tried to not let the jealousy in his voice seem apparent as he asked.

Liam just shrugged, “He asked me where I was going and when I told him he said he wanted to ‘check you guys out’ or something” He said, using air quote gestures, “He’s just being protective. Besides, you’d end up meeting him anyways.”

Scott nodded, trying to press down the jealousy bubbling up inside him as he let go of Liam and gestured for him to come inside.

Stiles, Malia and Lydia were all sat cross-legged on the floor, talking quietly to a standing Mason before Scott and Liam walked over, quieting them.

Lydia smiled up at the two, “Wanna play truth or dare?” She asked, gesturing for them to sit too. Mason did while Scott and Liam hesitated. Liam looked at Scott, who nodded and sat down, his beta following suit.

They shifted until they were in a circle and Lydia hummed in thought, “Who wants to go first? Remember, if you can’t tell the truth or do the dare, you lose.”

They all looked at each other before Malia sighed and raised her hand. Lydia clapped her hands together and said, “Okay, Malia. Truth or dare?”

Malia thought for a second before nodding to herself, “Truth.”

Lydia smiled, “Okay.” She said, “What’s the weirdest think you and Stiles have done together?”

“What, like sexually?”

“Sexually.” Lydia confirmed as Stiles raised his hand to protest, but it was too late, Malia let it out.

“Well, Stiles likes to wear my underwear sometimes.” Stiles lowered his hand and head as he blushed hard, everyone turning to look at him.

“Once, Malia. Once.” He sighed.

Lydia giggled and gestured towards Malia, “Okay, Malia, after that lovely scoop of information, pick someone to ask truth or dare.”

Malia nodded, looking around the group before landing her eyes on Liam. She smiled mischievously and spoke, “Liam, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He answered, keeping eye contact as her grin widened.

“I dare you to make out with Mason, ten seconds.”

Scott sputtered, “Malia, that’s…” but he stopped short when Liam and Mason shrugged at each other before turning back to Malia.

“Ten seconds?” Mason confirmed, Malia nodded and Mason turned his body towards Liam, taking his cheek in hand and pressing their lips together. Liam sighed, opening his mouth up as Mason slid his tongue in, exploring Liam’s mouth, their eyes closed.

Finally Mason pulled away and so did Liam, turning back towards the rest of the pack, their faces showing shock, except for Malia. She just clapped a couple times, “Didn’t think you’d actually do it. Kudos to ya.”

Scott just stared at them, eyes flicking between their mouths. _Did that actually just happen?_ He thought to himself. He wanted to growl just thinking about Liam kissing someone else, but here it just happened, and it looked like he enjoyed it.

Liam was completely oblivious to Scott’s thoughts, looking around for a person to pick for his question.

The game went on, Scott quietly seething as he stared at the floor. Suddenly he heard his name spoken and he looked up at Malia.

“I said,” She repeated, “Truth or dare?”

"Dare."

"Okay..." She said, thinking before smiling again, "You have to make out with Stiles, ten seconds, like Liam and Mason."

He looked at her with a confused expression, but he didn’t want to lose, and he and Stiles had done this before. Back before he got the bite, they’d “practice” together. For scientific purposes of course.

He shrugged at her and turned towards Stiles, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss, prodding his tongue in to move with Stiles’, the lanky teen pressing a hand on his knee as they kissed.

The little timer on Lydia’s phone went off and the boys pulled apart, smiling slightly at each other before turning back towards the circle.

Liam watched it with something like jealousy in him. No, actually, that was definitely him feeling jealous. He glared a little at Stiles, who locked eyes with him, sending him a wink that reminded him to put on a neutral expression. He turned away from Stiles as his face flushed with embarrassment.

The rest of the game went by fine, Scott and Liam in their own little worlds as they thought about the other kissing someone that wasn’t them so easily, like it was second nature.

Finally it was three in the morning and Stiles was doubled over laughing, the fourth drink he’d had that night in hand. Everyone else was giggling too, the humans in the group pretty much trashed and drunk as they slurred out truths and dares.

Malia finally tried to say something, choking on her laughs, “Okay, okay, Stiles you need to go to bed.”

Stiles tried to protest but the words turned into a yawn and he nodded grudgingly, “Okay.”

Malia hefted him up over to the couch, Lydia yawning too, “Scott, can I sleep here?”

“Sure.” He said, and looked up at everyone, “Is everyone crashing here?”

A couple sleepy nods and a snore from Stiles was his answer. Everyone got up, going to their respective sleeping places and nodding off, while Liam and Scott were still sat on the floor.

Scott piped up after a moment, “Everyone else kind of took all the spots, but there’s a spare room upstairs you could use?” He said, pointing to the stairs.

Liam nodded, “Okay, where, uh, where is it?”

Scott smiled, standing up and turning towards the stairs, “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They made their way up the stairs, both of them on edge as they thought about the kisses, finally they were in front of the room, Scott opened the door for him and they gazed at one another before both of them spoke.

“Are you into Stiles?” and “Are you dating Mason?” Mixed up with each other as they were blurted out. They laughed after a second, Scott looking at the floor before returning his gaze to Liam.

“I, uh, no. I don’t like Stiles.”

“And I’m not dating Mason.”

Liam stared into his eyes before looking down at his mouth and back up, a movement Scott noticed. Liam licked his lips nervously and Scott let out a groan.

He surged forward, grasping Liam’s face in his hands as he pressed his mouth against Liam’s soft lips. Liam moaned into it, reaching his hands up to grip Scott’s shoulders as the alpha pressed his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth.

Their lips moved in sync as their tongues danced in their mouths, a thousand words and confessions being pressed into one kiss. Liam pulled back slightly to pant against Scott’s mouth.

“I like it better when you kiss me.” He breathed out, gazing into Scott’s eyes.

“Me too.” Scott responded, leaning back forward to kiss him again and picking Liam up by the thighs. The alpha kissed him as he walked them both over, laying his beta gently down onto the bed before pulling away. He smiled as Liam tried to trail after him.

“I really want you right now.” He whispered, staring down at the younger boy, “Can I… Can I have you?”

Liam nodded, licking his lips, “Y-Yeah, always, Scott. Always.”

Scott smiled, leaning down to kiss Liam, something the beta happily returned. Scott pulled away again, Liam whining a little at the loss of contact.

He stood for a second in thought before raising a finger at Liam, “Wait, just… I’ll be right back.”  Liam nodded and Scott rushed out of the room. Liam sighed, looking up at the bed canopy and biting his lip as he grasped the bulge of his cock through his jeans.

Scott returned, gulping in the doorway with a bottle of lube in his hands as Liam groaned on the bed, rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants.

He growled at the sight and hurried over, climbing on top of Liam and pressing a fierce kiss against his lips. Liam released his length through the denim, reaching up to wrap his arms around Scott’s neck, kissing back with just as much ferocity.

Scott pulled away again, laughing slightly as Liam tried to tug him back down. The younger boy stopped protesting as Scott pulled his shirt off, throwing it into the corner. Liam breathed hard, trailing a finger down Scott’s torso, causing the older boy to shiver.

Scott stood up from the bed, shucking off his pants and underwear, queueing Liam to start pulling off his own clothes, shimmying out of his jeans and briefs and yanking his shirt off.

Scott moved back to kneel in between Liam’s legs. He looked up, brown eyes locking with blue, “Are you sure?” Liam responded with fast nods and said, “I want you.”

Scott nodded back at him, spreading Liam’s legs further and situating himself between them.  He poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat up the cool liquid.

He shifted Liam slightly, spread his cheeks further as he pressed the pad of his finger against his hole. Liam gasped quietly at the sensation, Scott laying a comforting hand on his knee as he pushed in to the knuckle.

Liam bit his lip as Scott went in deeper, pulling the finger out only to press in with another one, two of Scott’s fingers now inside him. He cried out when Scott crooked his fingers, pressing up against his prostate.

“Shh, everyone’s downstairs. We have to keep quiet.” He said, pausing his finger movements. Liam nodded, reaching a hand up to cover his mouth. Scott watched him and once he was satisfied with the muffled sigh he heard, he kept going, scissoring his fingers inside of Liam. He managed to brush Liam’s prostate every time.

The younger boy bit his lip beneath his hand, the other hand fisting the sheets. He could cry at how good it felt, and it was just his fingers so far.

As Scott pressed in a third, Liam gasped out, “I’m ready. Please, just… I’m ready.”

Scott nodded, pulling out his fingers. He sat back on his knees as he poured lube in his hand, slicking up his length. He looked up from his cock to see Liam leaning back on his elbows, licking his lips. Scott smiled, moving back over Liam.

He lined himself up with Liam’s hole, looking away from it and back down into Liam’s eyes. He covered Liam’s lips with his own as he pushed in slowly.

Liam turned away from the kiss to gasp out Scott’s name. Scott kept going, bottoming out before letting his forehead fall against Liam’s shoulder, hissing out sharp breaths as all it seemed he could feel was tight warmth.

Liam eventually wiggled his hips, “Come on…” he said, snapping Scott out of his zone-out and back to the now.

The alpha pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, Liam gasping as he felt his stomach jump into his throat at the swift motion. He groaned as Scott slammed into him again and again, loud enough to worry Scott.

“Liam, you have to be quieter.” He whispered as Liam groaned loudly again.

Liam panted as he looked up at Scott, “I can’t.” He punctuated this with a long groan as Scott hit a spot just right inside him.

Scott leaned down, muffling the next groan with his mouth. Liam spread his legs further, scratching blunt nails down Scott’s back.

Scott kept his mouth on Liam’s, letting him groan against his lips as he pounded into him, the sound of skin against skin nearly echoing in the otherwise empty room.

Liam pulled away from where their lips met, panting, “Scott, I can’t…” He let out a gasp followed by a moan, his pink lips parted in an ‘o’ shape.

Scott reached up, tilting the beta’s head so he was looking into his eyes, “You can.” He said, eyes flashing red at the younger boy. Liam cried out again, spurting cum onto his and Scott’s stomachs as he moaned out loud.

The alpha above him growled as Liam let his head rest, tilted up, against the bed. Scott took his chance to suck temporary hickeys onto his neck. Liam moaned lowly, his body feeling oversensitive.

Scott’s hips stuttered, groaning into Liam’s shoulder and spilling inside of the younger boy.

They laid there like that, still connected as they both let out harsh breaths and recovered. Slowly, Scott pulled out, both of them groaning at the sensation. He got up, walking into the adjacent bathroom.

Liam sighed from his position, looking towards the bathroom as Scott came out with a moist towel, cleaning off Liam’s stomach with gentle caresses. Liam looked up at him when he finished, throwing the towel into a nearby laundry hamper.

Scott looked back down at his beta, their eyes meeting again and he smiled, leaning down to kiss him again.

Liam smiled into the kiss. He kept on smiling as Scott grabbed a blanket and didn’t stop smiling as he snuggled up to Scott’s side, the alpha’s arm around him.

Scott couldn’t stop smiling either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos if you did and feel free to leave any feedback.


End file.
